Green Hornet vs Batman: Redux
by SilverHowler
Summary: AU: In the old 60's tv series, Batman and the Green Hornet met and duked it out. What would happen if they did so in the modern universes? Includes the boy wonder for the sole purpose of some epic catfighting with Kato.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Violence, and Britt's dirty, adrenaline-fueled mind.

**Made for these pr****ompts over at livejournal: **  
>*1: The Green Hornet meets Batman.<p>

*2: How about a reverse of some of these other prompts - _Britt_ thinks _Kato_ has died, for whatever reason. He freaks out and goes ballistic on whoever "killed" him.  
>Then Kato turns up and is fine. He's touchedimpressed/amused when he sees what Britt did to the bad guy. And there is much rejoicing.

Bonus points if Britt shoots the same person in the face with the gas gun like twenty times.

**Summary: **Yes, this is a double fill. (Yayy me.) The Green Hornet and Kato meet Batman and Robin in the 2011 movie-verse, oh, and action gets Britt really going. 3

I know the latest movies haven't had a Robin, but for my own pleasure he exists now, and is probably in his late twenties. And I have absolutely NO IDEA if the Batmobile has back seats or not, but now it does. Deal with it.

**Disclaimer: **I'm a poor, lonesome student, and I'm a long long way from hooomeee~~~

**Green Hornet vs Batman**

Gazing out through the slits in his mask the Green Hornet calmly surveyed the thugs packing crates full of guns all around him. By his right side and slightly behind stood the decievingly petite frame of his unnamed accomplice, all clad in black and just as silent as himself, the outwardly relaxed pose hiding a predator ready to pounce at any moment.

_My Little Stinger,_ he thought to himself and let a quick and very unmanly giggle erupt inside of his mind, still not betraying any of his thoughts outwardly.

_But my favourite gotta be Honeypot. Although, Kato will probably kick me through the wall if I say it out loud again._

One of the thugs glanced over at them and failed to hide a shiver, causing a very smug smirk to erupt on Britt's mental face. He loved this. Loved the feeling of anonymity, of being able to throw away the spoiled fratboy Britt and donning the identity of the mysterious and suave Green Hornet; Gentleman Criminal Extraordinaire. As soon as he put the mask on, it was like he transformed into a completely different person, selfconfident and mature and able to frighten the pants off of the most hardened criminals with a cool stare from behind the slits in the mask. It was his own world, filtered and narrowed through two holes in a dark green mask identifying him as the city's Most Wanted, almost like seeing the world through the glass of a fish bowl, isolated and out of their time, everything in slow motion around him.

He wondered if Kato felt the same, felt the rush, the thrill of the power that came with their other identities, if he too was jumping around squealing like a schoolgirl inside at the impossible thought that they were in fact both feared and respected as the most dangerous criminals in the whole city and surrounding areas.

If he too was as reluctant every time he had to pull off the mask and put it away, an aching longing deep in his gut as the high slowly subsided in long, pulsing rolls of fading arenaline.

And if he too was as hard as a rock afterwards, nearly bursting with the burning need inside of him, having to rush to the bathroom to finish himself off with the plausible excuse of not having been able to pee the whole night due to dashing hero stuff.

But Kato never rushed to the bathroom afterwards, instead opting for curling up on Britt's huge bed and turning on the tv, watching out for news of them. Maybe he did take care of himself then, while Britt was locked away with his own problem; hed' never know. But somehow it din't seem so likely, disappointingly enough. Kato was like totally ninja bamf, but when it came to other stuff he was a total prude. Sure, he drew super hot anime girls which was totally perverted (or maybe not really, but whatever) but whenever Britt tried to get him to talk about the awesomely manly stuff best mates were supposed to share(like, what's the craziest position a girl has wanted to try with you) he went all red and started bluddering in chinese.

He was so shy, Britt was almost certain the poor guy was a virgin. Sure, he claimed to have had girlfriends (and who said that, anyway? That was so sickeningly sweet and completely _lame_) but he never wanted to go into details.

Spoilsport.

He raised his head a fraction and let his eyes flicker to his stoic companions face, taking in the dark pink lips, just on the other side of pouting, and briefly wondered how it would feel to have them wrapped around his dick, then scolded himself angrily.

That was the one huge downside with his masked identity; his libido surged like a friggin' nuclear bomb, adrenaline translating into a raging hard-on that thankfully was cowered by his coat most of the times, but making it very hard to resist the urge to just throw down his friend and pound into him like some frenzied animal. Sure, this strange need gave him the most amazing orgasms in the privacy of his bathroom, and whenever he went with a girl instead of celebrating with Kato he wound up with some of the best sexual experiences he'd ever had, but the fact that it made him horny for his best friend freaked him out more than a little. Because he never felt any of those urges any other time, only when his mask was firmly in place and the chase was on did it start over.

Huh. Maybe the Green Hornet was gay for Kato.

It was a disturbingly schizofrenic thought and he quickly shrugged it off, adjusting his stance a fraction to try and relieve the pressure. He noticed the flash of dark eyes his way and knew the ever observant Kato had noticed his movement; hopefully he just chalked it up to Britt's usual restlessness.

In front of him the last crate was packed and secured, over ten mil of worth in weapons stored in the old factory building. He was immensely grateful that Lenore had picked up on the slight increase of action in the bay area, resulting in them finding out about this huge shipment of weapons and butting in on the action before they could be spread out over the unsuspecting city. These crooks were arming themselves for a war, and the Green Hornet wasn't going to let that happen.

A few thrown out accusations, a big brawl and everybody would think that the Hornet once again got seriously pissed off at another slippery bastard trying to get more than his cut. Meanwhile the city would be relatively safe again and Kato could use the weapons for his inventions.

He coughed silently and straightened up; a signal to Kato that it was action time. It would be quick, and painless. Well, for them at least.

Opening his mouth to start speaking he moved forward, and that's when all hell broke loose.

….

In retrospect, he really should have seen it coming. He'd made a lot of noise, gaining the attention of both other criminals as well as the media, and even though L.A. didn't have any resident official crimefighters, didn't mean they wouldn't decide he was too big of a threat and try to take him out.

But seriously, _Batman_?

Britt couldn't do much but stare completely dumbfounded at the two masked men barging in from the roof, because this, this was totally fucked up. FML.

How the _heck_ was he supposed to fight the famed duo -that quite obviously was seriously kickass- when he didn't want to hurt them? Beside him, Kato tensed and slid into position in front of him with the grace of a large cat, a black panther hunching down ready to pounce on its enemies. He desperately lurched forward, hissing in his friends ear that they were _not_ to harm them, if at all possible.

Kato gave him a long glance over his shoulder that told Britt his left eyebrow was quirked in a way that clearly said 'do you think I'm stupid?' before he turned his gaze back to the two men closing in on them, taking out thugs in the process.

What to do, what to do? He gnawed on his lower lip, furiously trying to come up with a plan. If they fled now, they might get away, but it would be a serious blow to the Hornet's reputation. However, if he fought with them, he would _have _to injure them if he didn't want any speculations about his status as an evil crimelord questioned. But they couldn't hurt them _too_ much, or capture them, because that would be a thousand times worse. He would be expected to kill them.

He shivered at the thought.

His desicion was taken away from him as the slightly smaller of the two crimefighters –_Robin_- his mind supplied, descended upon Kato with a drop kick that probably would have crushed his skull if the asian man hadn't dodged it as easily and spun around with a flying roundhousekick in retaliation. Robin vaulted back, narrowly avoiding the kick, but lost his balance slightly when he to his surprise found the small man in the chauffeur's uniform right in his face, yowling like an angry cat and striking him several times in the chest with an incredible speed. The force of the blows threw him backwards, and Britt couldn't help but cheer slightly as he watched his friend hand the so-called 'Boy-Wonder' his ass.

However his amusement was abruptly cut short when the large man in the fearsome batsuit suddenly dived towards Kato's unprotected back, small bat-shaped throwing knives in his hand and aiming towards the unsuspecting target.

Britt let out a yell, rushing forwards to help his friend, but instead of being impaled by the painful-looking weapons he gracefully twisted around, suddenly leaving his other opponent in the line of fire. Britt almost groaned in relief when the batarangs narrowly missed Robin's face and buried themselves in the wall.

Reaching into his belt and pulling out his gasgun he continued his forward motion; subduing the duo and taking out the few remaining thugs seemed to be their only option right now.

Meanwhile Kato had flipped up into the air, his feet a blur as they targeted Batman's head, jumping back immediately when he instead met the bladed armguard thrown up in protection. If he hadn't been quick enough his feet would have been impaled, now the sharp blades only sliced open the sole of his left shoe.

Before he could even land Robin was once again upon him, a low kick aimed at his spine and a fist drawn back to punch. He twisted around midair, only to be met by a powerful kick from Batman driving him back into Robin's attack. Britt heard the distinct crack of bones breaking, and suddenly his mind went blank with fury.

With a mighty roar he flew forward, intent on taking out the bastard who dared to hurt his friend, all earlier thoughts of going easy on them wiped from his mind. He aimed his gun at Batman's face, but missed when he had to avoid an attack from Robin, countering with a backhand that caught his opponent over the mouth with a satisfying crunch and spraying blood over his gloved knuckles.

Before Robin could recover he raised his gunhand and pistolwhipped him right in the face, a feral grin on his face at the crunching sound and flow of blood from Robin's nose this time. Out of the corner of his eye he zoned in on a huge fist aiming for his head; dodging he flipped back and landed in an elegant crouch that would have made Kato proud. Raising the gun he shot off several bursts of gas, swearing angrily as they missed and whirling around to block Robin's kick.

_Shit that hurt._ He gasped in pain and realised he'd have a huge bruise covering his forearm in the morning, extremely grateful that the kick didn't break the bone. Making a wild grab for the other man he managed to seize his wrist, immediately delivering the most severe of punishments possibly bestoved on a man: a knee in the crotch.

With a low, whining growl Robin doubled over and sank to the floor, Britt letting out a gleeful 'Ha!' , still holding on to the wrist. Raising his gun to knock out the man he didn't see the black blur that was upon him until he was bodily thrown half across the room; painfully crashing into some of the crates.

Lifting his head and seeing a black boot descending upon his unprotected face he could only think _Oh, shit_, before screwing his eyes shut and waiting for the blinding pain.

Only it never came. Instead the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard, a familiar catlike growl, erupted above him followed by the sound of two bodies hitting each other hard, and Britt couldn't help the wide grin that spread over his face. Kato was back.

Jumping up he was met by the sight of the distinctly smaller man circling Batman with the fierce intent of a tiger seizing up its meal; even though the meal this time was an angry elephant. He noticed a slight hunch in Kato's posture, how he kept his left arm a little more tucked in to his side, favouring it, and he realised his friend must be hurting like shit to even show that much. He hoped the caped man hadn't noticed, or he would definitely target the injured side to get the upper hand.

Quickly joining Kato he glared at the other man, gripping his gas gun hard in a slightly trembling hand; whether it was from excitement or nervousness at fighting the famous Batman he didn't know.

Thinking, for one glorious moment, that they outnumbered Batman and could easily take him down he grinned, only to groan audibly when Robin appeared again, an angry scowl on his face and the blood lending him quite a grotesque look. Oh, yeah. He was pissed.

The foursome slowly circled each other, a healthy respect for their opponents strength keeping them from premature attacks. There was no telling how long they could have continued that, had not someone else decided to butt in.

…

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Seriously. No. I do not own any famous characters. Sadly (or maybe luckily) enough.

**AN:** This story was only meant to be this long, but due to popular demand mainly on lj I'm contemplating a continuation.

**Chapter 2**

Branger, the crime lord responsible for the gun shipment, was not pleased. He had spent millions of dollars on those weapons, and everything was running smoothly like icecream on a sunny day when suddenly that thrice damned Hornet and his tiny sidekick the Black Mosquito or whatever decided to ruin the party. He had been forced to let hem butt in on the deal, but if that wasn't bad enough, suddenly Bat_bloody_man shows up like some surprise piñata, taking out his men like they were nothing.

And frankly, Branger had had it up to his neck of men with costume fetishes ruining his day. So, really, it was quite a logical thing to grab one of his expensive rifles and take them all out, ridding himself and the rest of the crime world of some serious nuisances.

He loaded the rifle and carefully took aim, letting the butt of the long range weapon rest on top of some crates coincidentally hiding him from his enemies view. It didn't take him long to decide who to take out first; one should always eliminate the biggest threat first.

Only, this time the biggest threat was the smallest… he chuckled at his own wit, deciding to save that pun for when he retold the story for his awed minions later. Blinking the sweat out of his eye he squinted into the scope, his finger trembling on the trigger, slick from his nervous grasp with moist hands.

_There._

His target was in his sight, almost completely still for a moment, hovering on the edge of attack against his opponent but not letting go quite yet.

And that's when Branger pulled the trigger.

…..

The gunshot echoed throughout the large room, and for a moment nobody moved, confusion apparent on all faces. Then, slowly, Kato's knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Abandoning all thought to everything else Britt rushed forward, catching his friend before he could hit the unforgivingly hard concrete floor.

"Kato… Oh, shit, Kato…"

He cradled his best friend in his arms, too shocked and numb to really grasp what was happening, as bright red blood began to pour out of the corner of Kato's mouth.

"No… No!"

Watching the dark honey eyes slide shut he shook his friend violently, trying to rouse him somehow.

"Come on… Dammit, Kato, don't do this to me... Don't you dare do this to me!"

He was vaguely aware of batarangs flying through the air and expertly knocking out bullets, but the only thing that mattered to him was the slowing heartbeat and choked breaths of his best friend. His gloves were slick with blood, smearing onto pale cheeks as he gently stroked them, trying to coax the asian man back into consciousness.

Suddenly the slight form tensed and arched in his grip, violent tremors shaking the body before a loud, gurgling breath was let out in bloody airbubbles from the slightly open mouth, the coiled up muscles suddenly relaxing allowing the body to fall completely limp.

Britt froze.

This couldn't be happening. No _way_ this was happening. Kato wasn't dead, he wasn't, no way, this was just a nightmare, a nightmare… he let out a loud sob and buried his face in the soft hair, eyes on the cap that should have been covering it but now laid uselessly on the floor. He couldn't feel any more breaths struggling to supply the ailing body, no hearbeats to transport the blood that still seeped from the slack mouth.

His whole body trembling he lowered the still form of his friend to the floor, placing a gentle kiss on the smooth forehead before rising in one long, graceful move that betrayed a power fueled by hate.

If anyone had been looking into his eyes at that moment they would have shied away in horror; the completely black and dead stare was more fearsome than the burning red eyes of a demon. Moving on auto the Hornet picked up his gun, striding over to where the crime lord was covering, his attention fixed on the two men cornering him. He didn't notice the looming presence before it was too late; whirling around he was met by a facefull of gas and fell to the floor. The Green Hornet stepped up to the prone body and levered his gun with the stubbled face, fingers curling around the trigger over and over again, the green bursts of gas throwing the head back and forth, the gas pellets bruising the face due to the close range. Even when the gun was long emptied he stayed where he was, squeezing the trigger and wishing it was a real gun.

Suddenly he felt strong arms zeize him, and he bucked out of their grasp, growling fiercely at the two men advancing on him. Looking into the masked face of Gotham's dark protector he was stunned at the almost regretful look upon the strong features, and suddenly realised his own cheeks were wet. He raised a hand to wipe them, but choked at the sight of the blood drenched glove, his gaze immediately drawn to the still form on the floor.

"Kato…" the name was barely whispered as he slowly made his way over to the body of his friend. What was left for him? What could he possibly do, when Kato wasn't there with him? The Green Hornet was nothing without his sidekick; his _partner_. He didn't care if he was thrown in jail, nothing could hurt as much as this. He was… empty.

Staring down with unseeing eyes he didn't even notice the shape moving past him and kneeling on the floor, one glove coming off to feel a slender neck for a pulse.

"He's alive!"

The shout startled him out of his grief, his head snapping up in shock. The two crimefighters were carefully manipulating the smaller body onto its side so they could reach the profusely bleeding wound, a balled up cape pressed against it.

He frowned in confusion. Why were they helping them? Why didn't they just let Kato die, he wasn't more than a criminal in their eyes. Shaking his head he quickly moved forward, following the other men as they moved towards the famed Batmobile, carefully laying Kato against the seats and gesturing for Britt to hold him. He went in without a protest, his arms tightening around his friend as the car smoothly burst forward. Kato would love to examine this car. God, he would be so pissed he missed it because he was unconscious.

Almost before they had even started they pulled up beside a hospital entrance, and Batman twisted around in his seat, giving Britt an indecipherable look.

"Take off your masks and coats. And hurry up."

"What, Batma-"

Robin was cut off with a stern look, and he glared angrily at Britt before turning back in his seat. Unable to understand the reason behind the other man's request he nevertheless followed what was clearly an order. Batman's gaze seemed to sharpen when Britt pulled off his own mask, no doubt recognising the newspaper owner from the news. Pulling off Kato's mask he reflected on how young he looked, wondering if the frown on Batman's face meant he was thinking the same. If he was wondering what had made two such young men choose a second life as criminals when they had no need for money; well, Britt at least.

The sudden opening of the door broke him out of his reverie, and he stared at Batman as he stayed in the driver's seat, making no move to stop him from getting out.

"Take the boy, and hurry. He's in a bad shape. We will meet again, Britt Reid, or do you prefer Green Hornet? I believe there is more going on here than I know right now, that is the only reason I'm not taking you straight to jail. I want answers, and when I return I expect them."

With that he turned around in his seat again, ignoring Robin's indignated grumblings. Britt didn't need a signed invitation; he grabbed Kato and lurched out of the car, stumbling up to the entrance screaming for help. Without their coats, masks and hats they were safe in the paradoxally well-known anonymity of Britt Reid and his executive associate, and the faces around them were only filled with horror and sympathy for the two innocent men caught in a gangwar.

As they spirited Kato away from his hands he backed down until he reached a chair, sinking down in it with his whole body trembling. It had been a long night, and it was far from over. Lenore and Mike showed up barely an hour later, frantic with worry and fluttering around him like nervous butterflies. He ignored them. Normally Lenore's bed-ruffled hair and obviously bra-less upper body under a way too big shirt would have had him leering, but not tonight. Tonight nothing else existed beside him and his friend, his brother; his _xiong-di_.

When the surgeon finally emerged from the inner bowels of the emergency room, framed by the peach and golden lights of the morning sun and told him that Kato would make it, he was sure nobody had looked more angelic than the wrinkled old man in the stained scrubs.

Feeling an enormous weight lift from his shoulders he almost floated into his friends room as soon as he was allowed, planting himself in a chair next to the bed to wait for him to wake up.

After all, nothing could be better than to wake up to Britt Reid's handsome face, right?

...

**TBC?**


End file.
